Brian and Carla
by volleyball09
Summary: Both one and the same


"Beauty and the Beast" Cast: Belle- Ana Abaya Gaston- Karen Vera Lefou- __________________ Bimbettes- Cristina Cuyegkeng  
- Miriam Deles  
- Deanne Bañares Baker- Pat Puzon Barber and Bookseller- Rachel Ngan  
  
Voice over If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.  
  
As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?  
  
Belle Little town, it's a quiet village Every day, like the one before Little town, full of little people Waking up to say..  
  
Townsfolk Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!  
  
Belle There goes the baker with his tray like always The same old bread and rolls to sell Every morning just the same Since the morning that we came To this poor provincial town...  
  
Baker Good Morning, Belle!  
  
Belle Morning monsieur!  
  
Baker Where are you off to?  
  
Belle The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful Story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and.  
  
Baker That's nice. Marie, the baguettes! Hurry up!!  
  
Townsfolk Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?  
  
Woman Never part of any crowd  
  
Barber Cause her head's up on some cloud  
  
Townsfolk No denying she's a funny girl, that Belle  
  
Driver Bonjour!  
  
Woman Good Day!  
  
Driver How is your family?  
  
Woman Bonjour!  
  
Merchant Good day!  
  
Woman How is your wife?  
  
Woman I need six eggs!  
  
Man That's too expensive!  
  
Belle There must be more than this provincial life!  
  
Bookseller Ah, Belle  
  
Belle Good Morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed.  
  
Bookseller Finished already?  
  
Belle Oh, I couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new?  
  
Bookseller Not since yesterday  
  
Belle That's all right. I'll borrow.. this one.  
  
Bookseller That one? But you've read it twice!  
  
Belle Well it's my favorite! Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a Prince in disguise  
  
Bookseller Well, if you like it all that much it's yours!  
  
Belle But sir!  
  
Bookseller I insist!  
  
Belle Well thank you. Thank you very much!  
  
Men Look there she goes That girl is so peculiar! I wonder if she's feeling well!  
  
Women And her nose stuck in a book!  
  
All What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle!  
  
Belle Oh! Isn't this amazing! It's my favorite part because you'll see! Here's where she meets Prince Charming But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!  
  
Woman Now it's no wonder that her name means 'beauty' Her looks have got no parallel!  
  
Merchant But behind that fair façade I'm afraid she's rather odd Very different from the rest of us  
  
All She's nothing like the rest of us Yes different from the rest of us is Belle  
  
Lefou Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!  
  
Gaston I know!  
  
Lefou Huh. No beast alive stands a chance against you. and no girl for that matter!  
  
Gaston It's true, Lefou, and I've got my sights set on that one!  
  
Lefou The inventor's daughter?  
  
Gaston She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry.  
  
Lefou But she's---  
  
Gaston The most beautiful girl in town.  
  
Lefou I know-  
  
Gaston And that makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?  
  
Lefou Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean.  
  
Gaston Right from the moment that I met her, saw her I said she's gorgeous and I fell Here in town there's only she Who is beautiful as me So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle  
  
Bimbettes Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy Monsieur Gaston, oh he's so cute Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing He's such a tall dark, strong and handsome brute  
  
Man 1 Bonjour!  
  
Gaston Pardon!  
  
Man 2 Good day!  
  
Man 3 Mais oui!  
  
Woman 1 You call this bacon?  
  
Woman 2 What lovely grapes!  
  
Man 4 Some cheese!  
  
Woman 3 Ten yards!  
  
Man 4 One pound  
  
Gaston 'xcuse me!  
  
Man 4 I'll get the knife! Gaston Please let me through!  
  
Woman 4 This bread!  
  
Man 5 Those fish!  
  
Woman 4 It's stale!  
  
Man 5 They smell!  
  
Man 6 Madame's mistaken!  
  
Belle There must be more than this provincial life!  
  
Gaston Just watch I'm going to make Belle my wife!  
  
All Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special A most peculiar mademoiselle It's a pity and sin She doesn't quite fit in! But she really is a funny girl A beauty but a funny girl She really is a funny girl! That Belle!  
  
THE END 


End file.
